


When Dog Met Daryl

by Istoletime



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Needs a Hug, Dog Owner Daryl Dixon, Dogs, F/F, F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Multi, Other, The Walking Dead References, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istoletime/pseuds/Istoletime
Summary: Dog loves travelling with Daryl and Carol, he loves being with them. But how did Dog meet Daryl? Dog will tell you his tale about how he met Daryl, his owner and friend for life - Oneshot.
Relationships: Friendship Owner Family
Kudos: 10





	When Dog Met Daryl

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of a random idea for a oneshot from Dog's point of view, yes he's a dog but I roleplay him on Twitter. I love Dog, he may not talk but he's a good dog and a trusty companion to Daryl. This will be a random fanfiction, I like the idea of the spin off about Daryl and Carol... but with Dog involved!
> 
> This oneshot may take a weird turn though, I wanted to write about how Daryl and Dog met too. This is my first fanfiction/oneshot about The Walking Dead, maybe I will write more one day if I get anymore ideas about the series.
> 
> -The Walking Dead - Expect some gore.
> 
> -Dog is love, if he could talk he'd be witty and opinionated - he calls Walkers the dead ones.
> 
> -This is a oneshot.
> 
> -I thought of this idea from the spin off they planned to do about Daryl and Carol.
> 
> -There maybe some mistakes, I've had to write my fanfictions on my phone since my laptop charger decided to die!
> 
> Thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts!
> 
> Enjoy and Stay Safe!

The road was long and dark, the headlights from Daryl's motorcycle lit the way for them. They were heading into the unknown, it was just Daryl, Carol and Dog. They had left the safety of Alexandria, they were going on a short road trip. Dog had no idea where they were heading, but he was just excited to be going along with them.

Daryl had temporary fitted a sidecar to his motorcycle for Dog, he wanted him to keep up with them on their travels. Dog liked the sidecar, the wind blowing through his fur felt amazing. It was like being inside of a car but without a roof, he really enjoyed riding on the open road with Daryl and Carol at his side.

It was getting late and Dog's human companions needed to rest, they were old unlike Dog. Daryl pulled his motorcycle up in front of an abandoned Gas Station, he switched his motorcycles engine off and dismounted his motorcycle. Dog soon jumped from his sidecar and hurried over to the Gas Station, he sniffed around the front of the building while he waited for his companions.

" Dog!" Daryl said.

Dog stopped what he was doing and headed back over to his owner, he always obeyed his master unless he was in trouble with him. He jumped up at Daryl when he reached him, he got an itch behind his ear and his owner told him he was a good dog. Dog already knew he was a good dog though, but he did like getting compliments from his owner and the other humans from the different communities.

" Alright, let's give this place the once over." Carol said.

" I'll check out the back of the building." Daryl said while he began walking towards the Gas Station with his crossbow in his hands. " You can check the front, just yell if you need me."

" Same goes for you too, pooke!" Carol said.

" Yeah, yeah..." Daryl said.

Daryl whistled to Dog, he soon came running after his owner. He hurried ahead of his owner and explored the area surrounding the building, it was overgrown with plants but it seemed safe enough. Daryl checked the back door of the building, to his surprise the door was open. Dog soon joined his owner's side, he watched Daryl open the back door to the building. It was pitch black inside of the building, the smell of damp wafted from the open doorway.

" Dog, go!" Daryl said.

Dog didn't need to be told twice, he quickly ventured into the dark building. He sniffed around the diffetent rooms and explored the front part of the Gas Station, the building was empty. Dog could now see Carol through a gap in the boarded up window of the Gas Station's front door, he wagged his tail and panted while she peered through the window of the door. Daryl soon joined Dog, he kept his guard up as he walked forward with his crossbow.

" Are you going to let me in?" Carol asked.

" Maybe..." Daryl replied.

Daryl soon unbolted the door for Carol and opened it for her, she then entered the building. Daryl went to get his motorcycle, it would be safer inside the building than outside of it. Dog sat down and waited for his owner, it wasn't long before Daryl was pushing his motorcycle through the doorway. Carol closed the door behind him and bolted the door shut, she then went to check out the rest of the Gas Station. She told Daryl she was going to check the store room, he told her okay while he leaned his motorcycle up against the wall.

Daryl walked over to the boarded up window and peered through one of the gaps, he could see nothing outside but darkness. Dog walked over to his owner and sat down next to him, he looked up at him and did a low whine. Daryl looked down at Dog and crouched in front of him, he then fussed over him while he called out to Carol.

" Have you found anything back there?" Daryl asked.

" Nothing, this Gas Station was picked over years ago by the looks of it." Carol replied, she soon reappeared in the room and showed Daryl a dended can of dog food. " Dog might be in luck though, what do you think?"

" He ain't eating any of that shit!" Daryl replied.

" It's good job I packed extra jerky then." Carol said.

Dog had been listening to them talking, but the word that stood out to him the most was jerky. He immediately got up from his sitting place and hurried over to Carol, he then followed her over to her backpack. She told Dog to be patient, but Daryl told Dog to sit down and stay. He sat down and panted while he kept his gaze on Carol, he wasn't one for begging but he was so hungry right now.

" Good Dog." Daryl said.

Dog wagged his tail and waited patiently for his meal, it wasn't long until Carol placed a bowl of broken up jerky down in front of him. She patted the top of his head before she went to give Daryl his food rations, Dog quickly turned his attention to his food. He smelt his food first before he tucked into his meal, he soon had an empty bowl in front of him.

Carol and Daryl were sitting together with their backs against the counter, they were eating tomato based beans with jerky. A dim light was shining from candle not far away from them, they needed a little bit of light in this dark room. Dog soon joined his human companions, he sat down next to Daryl and sniffed at his food. Daryl gave Dog a piece of his jerky, he ate it quickly and licked lips.

" You spoil that damn dog." Carol said.

Daryl gave Carol a smile and rubbed at Dog's ear, he loved his four legged friend. Dog lay down and rested his head on Daryl's knee while his brown eyes looked up at his owner, he adored his stinky master. They had crossed paths years ago when Dog was just a puppy, he had been rescued by Daryl. Ever since that day his loyalty belonged to him and no one else, it would always be Daryl and Dog.

**************************

Doggy flashback

Dog remembered that day very well, he had been wandering the streets of an abandoned town for weeks. He was hungry and alone, he had no one. His family were dead, they had been cornered in an alleyway and eaten alive by the stinky dead ones. But Dog had managed to get away, he had dodged their grabby hands and hid in a nearby store until they had wandered away.

After that day Dog kept on moving around the town, the town was big and he always managed to survive somehow. He lived off food scraps and drank water from puddles, it was enough for this little pup. He slept beneath cars and hid from the dead ones when he saw them wandering in the streets, he was living his life as best as he could in these apocalyptic times.

The day was pleasant and warm, there wasn't many of the dead ones around this morning. Dog yawned and ventured from his hiding place, he stretched his legs in turn while he walked forward. He began to wander down the street and he sniffed around for anything that was edible like he did every morning, he needed his breakfast before he explored the streets of this town.

Dog managed to find some leftover beans from a can, it must have been opened by someone travelling through the town. Licking his lips when he had finished the leftovers he looked down the street when he heard a sound, it sounded like a motorcycle. Dog quickly ran towards a car and hid beneath it, he then peered from beneath the car. The noise was getting louder, it wasn't long until Dog saw two wheels driving passed the car.

The engine was very loud for Dog's ears, his ears went back and the motorcycle kept on travelling down the street. Dog ventured from beneath the car and watched the man on motorcycle turn right into another street. His tail began to wag as he hurried down the street where the motorcycle had driven, he barked now and again. He kept on going until he reached the end of the street, he looked along the street and saw the motorcycle parked up in the middle of the street.

Dog began to hurry along the street, he was curious about the man on the motorcycle. He kept on going until he reached the motorcycle, he sniffed at it's wheels and cocked his leg up on one of them. After that he walked to the sidewalk and sniffed out the man's scent, but without any warning Dog heard a scream. He hurried along the sidewalk and stumbled upon two dead ones in an alleyway, they were attacking a woman.

The woman was over powered by the dead ones, they torn at the woman's stomach and pulled her insides out while she screamed out in pain. Blood oozed onto the ground of the alleyway, they munched at her intestines and feasted upon her fleshy form. The woman was still alive, she reached her hand towards the building and arrow pierced the side of her head. She stopped moving after that, she was dead.

Dog was startled by the arrow, he began to bark at the dead ones. He showed them his fangs and his ears went back, he was trying to scare them away. He may still be a puppy but he had guts, he would stand his ground if needed. It wasn't long until the dead ones attention was soon drawn to him, they moved away from the dead woman and reached their hands towards Dog.

Dog growled at them before he hurried passed them down the alleyway, but he had made a mistake. It was a dead end, there was no way out. Dog looked back along the alleyway, they were heading right towards him. He barked at them and tried his best to get passed them, but he was trapped. He headed over to a dumpster and crawled underneath it, it was a tight squeeze but he managed to stay away from them.

The dead ones were soon on their hands and knees, they tried to reach for him. They snarled and snapped their teeth at him, they were determined to get him. Dog barked and growled at the dead ones, he may have been a puppy but he was going down fighting. The dead ones hands reached towards him, their finger tips were rotting and falling apart while they grated them against the ground. He continued to bark at their reaching hands, he didn't plan on dying today.

Backing further away from their reaching hands Dog could hear a roar of an engine, he had heard that noise earlier on when he was hiding underneath a car. He continued to bark at the dead ones, but without any warning there was a whooshing sound and one of the dead ones stopped moving. It remained still while the other dead one was dragged away from the dumpster.

Dog ventured forward, his little nose sniffed the air while he couched down on the ground. He peered from beneath the dumpster and saw a man, he was towering over the dead one. He had a crossbow aimed at the dead ones head and his foot was resting on it's chest, the dead one snarled at the man while it struggled.

The dead ones hand grabbed at the man's leg, but with one swift movement an arrow from the crossbow pierced the dead ones forehead. The arrow startled Dog, he barked at the man which caught his attention. The man lowered his crossbow and stepped over the dead one, he then crouched not far away from Dog. He held his hand towards him, his speaking tone was gentle.

" Hey there little guy, come here..." The man said. " I'm not gonna hurt you, it's okay."

Dog was hesitant, he whimpered and peered at the man from beneath dumpster. He was frightened, he knew about the dead ones being grabby and bitey. They had eaten his Mother and siblings after all, he still remembered his families yelps while they were torn apart by the dead ones. He had never encountered humans before, he was unsure if they ate his kind.

The man's gaze softened, he meant Dog no harm. He placed his crossbow on the ground and took something from his waistcoat's pocket, the scent of food filled Dog's nostrils. Dog's tail began to wag, he was very hungry. The man held some squirrel jerky towards him, he encouraged him to take it from his hand.

" C'mon, it's okay..." The man said.

Dog crept from his hiding place, he licked his lips as he slowly walked forward. He stopped not far away from the man's hand, he smelt the air once again before he took a few more steps towards him. The man moved his hand closer towards him, but Dog backed away from his hand. He was still wary about the man, he didn't know if he meant him any harm.

" It's alright." The man said.

The man smiled at Dog and told him that he wasn't going to hurt him, he then threw some of the squirrel jerky towards him. Dog immediately headed towards the jerky and ate it fast, he licked his lips while he turned his full attention towards the man. His tail began to wag and his head tilted to one side when the man took some more jerky from his waistcoat pocket.

" Hungry, huh?" The man asked.

Dog smelted the air once again, his gaze was firmly set of the jerky in the man's hand. The man offered Dog some more jerky, he whistled and beckoned him to come closer towards him. Dog hurried towards the man this time and took the jerky from his hand, he then looked up at the man. His tail wagged while he licked his lips, he wanted some more food.

The man gave Dog some more jerky, he even allowed the man to stroke him this time. After awhile the man got to his feet, he looked down at Dog before he picked him up from the ground. Dog didn't even struggle, he licked at the man's face and wagged his tail with excitement. The man fussed over him and told him to settle down, he even peed a little bit on the man's shirt. Dog was happy to be safe and sound with this unknown man, his new owner Daryl.


End file.
